parklifefilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Inside Out
Inside Out is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was directed by Pete Docter and co-directed by Ronnie del Carmen, with a screenplay written by Docter, Meg LeFauve and Josh Cooley, adapted from a story by Docter and del Carmen. The film is set in the mind of a young girl named Riley Andersen (Kaitlyn Dias), where five personified emotions—Joy (Amy Poehler), Sadness (Phyllis Smith), Anger (Lewis Black), Fear (Bill Hader) and Disgust (Mindy Kaling)—try to lead her through life as her parents (Diane Lane and Kyle MacLachlan) move from Minnesota to San Francisco, and she has to adjust to her new surroundings. Docter first began developing Inside Out in 2010, after noticing changes in his daughter's personality as she grew older. The film's producers consulted numerous psychologists including Dacher Keltner from the University of California, Berkeley, who helped revise the story by emphasizing the neuropsychological findings that human emotions affect interpersonal relationships and can be significantly moderated by them. After premiering at the 68th Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 2015, Inside Out was released in North America on June 19, 2015, accompanied by the short film Lava. The film was praised for its concept, screenplay, subject matter, Michael Giacchino's musical score, and the vocal performances, particularly those of Poehler, Smith, and Richard Kind. The film grossed $90.4 million in its first weekend, making it the highest opening for an original title at the time, accumulating over $857 million in worldwide box office revenue in 2015, making it the seventh highest-grossing film of 2015. The film received several awards, including a BAFTA Award, Golden Globe Award, Critics' Choice Award, Annie Award, Satellite Award, and Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Plot Riley Andersen is born in Minnesota. Within her mind's Headquarters, five personifications of her basic emotions — Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger — come to life and influence her actions via a control console. As she grows up, her experiences become memories, stored in colored orbs, which are sent into long-term memory each night. Her five most important "core memories" (all happy ones) are housed in a hub; each powers an aspect of her personality which takes the form of floating islands. Joy acts as a de facto leader, and since she and the other emotions do not understand Sadness' purpose, she tries to keep Sadness away from the console. At the age of 11, Riley and her parents move to San Francisco for her father's new business. Riley has poor first experiences: the new house is cramped and old, the moving van with their belongings is misdirected, and her father is under stress from his business. When Sadness begins touching Riley's happy memories, turning them sad, Joy tries to guard them by isolating her. On Riley's first day at her new school, Sadness accidentally causes Riley to cry in front of her class, creating a sad core memory. Joy, panicking, tries to dispose of it, but accidentally knocks the other core memories loose during a struggle with Sadness, deactivating the personality islands. Joy, Sadness, and the core memories are sucked out of Headquarters and taken to the maze-like storage area of long-term memory. Anger, Fear, and Disgust try to maintain Riley's happiness in Joy's absence with disastrous results, distancing her from her parents, friends, and hobbies. As a result, her personality islands gradually crumble and fall, one by one, into the "Memory Dump", an abyss where memories are forgotten. Finally, Anger inserts an idea into the console, prompting Riley to run away to Minnesota. While navigating through the long-term memory region, Joy and Sadness encounter Bing Bong, Riley's childhood imaginary friend, who suggests riding the train of thought back to Headquarters. En route to the train station, Bing Bong tearfully watches his rainbow wagon rocket being thrown into the memory dump along with other unused childish artifacts. The three eventually catch the train, but it halts when Riley falls asleep, then derails entirely when "Honesty Island" collapses due to Riley's theft of her mother's credit card. In desperation, Joy abandons Sadness and tries to ride a "recall tube" back to Headquarters, but the ground below the tube collapses, breaking it and plunging Joy and Bing Bong into the Memory Dump. At the bottom of the abyss, Joy begins to lose hope and breaks into tears, but then discovers a sad memory of an ice hockey game that turned happy when Riley's parents and friends comforted her. Joy finally realizes Sadness's purpose: to induce empathy in others, prompting them to reach out to Riley when she is emotionally overwhelmed and needs help. Joy and Bing Bong try to use the wagon rocket to escape the Memory Dump. After several tries, Bing Bong, who is already fading away, jumps out to allow Joy to escape and is forgotten. Joy reunites with a despondent Sadness and takes them to Headquarters, only to discover that Anger's idea has disabled the console, rendering Riley apathetic. To the surprise of the others, Joy hands control of the console to Sadness, who is able to extract the idea, reactivating the console and prompting Riley to return home. As Sadness re-installs the core memories, turning them sad, Riley arrives home to her parents and tearfully confesses that she misses Minnesota and her old life. Her parents comfort her and admit they, too, miss Minnesota as much as she does. Joy and Sadness work the console together, creating a new amalgamated bitter-sweet core memory in Riley's Headquarters; a new island forms, representing Riley's acceptance of her new life in San Francisco. A year later at the age of 12, Riley has adapted to her new home, made new friends, and returned to her old hobbies while adopting a few new ones. Inside the Headquarters, her emotions all work together on a newly expanded console with room for them all. Voice cast *Amy Poehler as Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Richard Kind as Bing Bong *Lewis Black as Anger *Bill Hader as Fear *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen *Diane Lane as Riley's Mother *Kyle MacLachlan as Riley's Father *Paula Poundstone as Forgetter Paula *Bobby Moynihan as Forgetter Bobby *Paula Pell as Dream Director, Mother's Anger, Teacher's Disgust and Teacher's Sadness *Dave Goelz as Subconscious Guard Frank *Frank Oz as Subconscious Guard Dave *Josh Cooley as Jangles the Clown *Flea as Mind Worker Cop Jake *John Ratzenberger as Fritz *Carlos Alazraqui as Father's Fear and Brazilian Helicopter Pilot *Nick Pitera and Andrea Datzman as TripleDent Gum singers *Lori Alan as Mother's Sadness *Peter Sagal as Clown's Joy *Rashida Jones as Cool Girl's emotions Several of the filmmakers also contributed some voice acting, including director Pete Docter as Father's Anger, and co-writer Ronnie del Carmen as one of the abstract thought mind workers.Category:2015 films Category:English-language films Category:2015 3D films Category:2015 computer-animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American 3D films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Annie Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature BAFTA winners Category:Best Animated Feature Broadcast Film Critics Association Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Film Golden Globe winners Category:Children's comedy-drama films Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino Category:Films about emotions Category:Films about families Category:Films about social issues Category:Films about solitude Category:Films set in 2015 Category:Films directed by Pete Docter Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in Minnesota Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:IMAX films Category:Personifications Category:Pixar animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Screenplays by Pete Docter